Nightmare Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|Main = ' ' is a nightmarish variant of Freddy Fazbear who first appeared in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 then later in several games. Physical Appearance Nightmare Freddy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear, even more so than his appearance in the second game. Like the original Freddy, he is brown in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics and his black top hat and bow tie are present. The hat looks very torn with wires poking out. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. The teeth are red-tinted at the end, like Nightmare Fredbear's. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through tears in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the nightmare animatronics were "made" around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear color scheme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Withered Chica) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth (with the top having no second set of teeth for some reason), present in all of the other nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding his eyes has rotted away. Unlike his previous counterparts, Nightmare Freddy clearly lacks eyebrows. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing pupil within. Freddles Freddles (also known as Mini-Freddies) are three smaller versions of Nightmare Freddy and both are seen hanging off around his body (only from his teaser and the Extra menu), and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Each one has blackish eyes with large glowing white pupils. The trio's damaged features look different to each other. One of them also appear to have a large bowtie while two others lacks one, although it is very difficult to locate (aside its 3rd anniversary screenshot). They also sport three fingers per hand and two toes per foot. Personality Cold-hearted and malicious, Nightmare Freddy appears as a warped, twisted version of the original Freddy's persona. Like the other nightmares, Nightmare Freddy has no qualms about tormenting his victims with his metallic hands and enjoys mocking them when given the opportunity, as seen in Ultimate Custom Night. He speaks using a low-pitched, monotonous, gravelly, robotic voice. The Freddles however, are shown to be more mischievous and shy, in contrast to their master-of-sorts. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Unlike the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the Bedroom if the player has failed to ward off the three Freddles, Nightmare Freddy's three miniature counterparts. Due to the Freddles appearing on the Bed, it seems that Nightmare Freddy may already be in the Bedroom from the start of the night, perhaps hiding under the bed. Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if the Freddles are lurking there. Once the player has shined the Flashlight on the bed, the Freddles will generally disappear almost immediately in a paranormal manner. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even all three Freddles sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Freddles to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed with his attack. Ultimate Custom Night returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Nightmare Freddy, similar to his behavior in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, will only appear if the Freddles fully accumulate on the player's desk and around the office. Shine the flashlight to scare them away. If the player lets too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending the run with a jumpscare. Upon death, Nightmare Freddy will taunt the player and tell them that they'll never be able to escape from the everlasting nightmare. On rare occasions, he may inform the player that he was "remade" by the "one you shouldn't have killed". The challenges in which Nightmare Freddy is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted While Nightmare Freddy never appeared anywhere in the standard game modes, the Freddles make a brief cameo appearance in the blacklight version of Freddy Fazbear's Parts and Service level, where they can be seen clinging to Freddy's body, as well as the child's watch briefly glitching into one after it's removed. Nightmare Freddy returns in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in the Hallway level, chasing the player from behind. The Freddles also appear in Build-A-Mangle, where they appear on the conveyer belts, and must be shocked with the shock buttons, or else they will temporarily appear in the player's face. The Freddles can be picked up, much like the other pieces, and deposited in the bin, and should the player deposit a Freddle in the bin, they will be shredded, and the pieces may appear flying out. Both the Freddles and Nightmare Freddy also make appearances in the gallery. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Fnaf4_freddlesonbed.gif|The Freddles on the Bed, twitching, animated. Fnaf4 freddlesonbed scamper.gif|The Freddles leaving from the Bed, animated. Brightened SmallFreddysOnBedBrightened.gif|The Freddles on the Bed, brightened, animated. Fnaf4_littleFreddys_off_thebed.gif|The Freddles leaving the Bed, brightened, animated. Teasers 4.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the fourth game's first teaser. 4_brightened.png|A brightened version of Nightmare Freddy's teaser. Miscellaneous NightmareFreddyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the Extra menu. FNaF4Mobile.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the image when the player starts the game on mobile. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Nightmare_Freddy_FreddlesCN.png|Nightmare Freddy's icon from the main menu. Freddle_twitching_1.gif|A Freddle twitching in the Office, animated. Freddle_twitching_2.gif|Another Freddle twitching in the Office, animated. Freddle_3.gif|A third Freddle twitching in the Office, animated. Miscellaneous The-three-bears.jpg|Nightmare Freddy and his Freddles as seen separated in two mugshots in one of the pre-updated versions for the character menu teaser, before the next update. FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, as he's introduced for the Ultimate Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted! Freddles gallery.png|The Freddles in the gallery (front). ICO Freddles.png|Freddles's icon in the gallery. YourSpecialDay-Trophy.png|Nightmare Freddy's Freddles in the Your Special Day! achievement. Freddle Endo.png|The Freddles' (normally unseen) endoskeleton. Box arts Fnaf_4_desktop_icon.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 header.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, on the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 header for Steam. Franchise Pack.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, as seen in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the updated cover art for the Franchise Pack. MidWeekMadnessFNaF.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, as seen in the "Midweek Madness" Steam icon for all four previous games of the series. Merchandise FNaF_Collectible_Figurine_Set_3.jpg|The Nightmares from Funko's Collectible Figurines Set 3. 3B1CADC8-9399-44BC-BFB5-778FAB9CE2FC.png|The Nightmares on a Hot Topic T-Shirt. Nightmare_Freddy_Mcfarlene.jpg|Nightmare Freddy and Freddles from the McFarlene "Bed" set. NightmareFreddy-ActionFigure.jpg|Nightmare Freddy's action figure. NightmareFreddy-FunkoPop.jpg|Nightmare Freddy's Funko POP! Funko Arcade Nightmare Freddy.png|Nightmare Freddy Funko Arcade Vinyl. Nightmare Freddy Plush Funko.png|Nightmare Freddy Funko plush. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, along with his Freddles, featured with all (excluding the phantoms, shadows, and JJ) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Mini+freddles+!-vjssfxqg.jpg|A behind the scenes screenshot of the lineup for the Freddles. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 3rd anniversary. |-| Audio = Dialogue Sounds |-|Trivia = General *While the audio for the Freddles' screech is called "Minimonsters" in the game files, it is also referred as "0619_Pigs, Slaughter_4" when played in Groove Music. Suggested by the name, their scream comes from the pigs in the slaughterhouse but slowed down. *In merchandise, Nightmare Freddy is given red eyes, instead of orange eyes like in the games. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Nightmare Freddy's name was not confirmed when his teaser was uploaded to the official IndieDB page for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, unlike the other nightmare animatronics (excluding Plushtrap, as his was revealed in the source code on Scott's website). While the other nightmares had their teasers named to their respected names (ex. Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy's was simply called "teaser". It is unknown why this is. **However, if the said teaser was revealed to be named "Nightmare Freddy" then it would spoil the rest of the character's names, excluding Plushtrap and Nightmare. *Nightmare Freddy is one of the three nightmare animatronics who don't appear in the fourth game's trailer, the others being Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. **However, his three Freddles do appear in the trailer. *Nightmare Freddy is one of seven antagonists in the series to have more than one jumpscare, the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap (from the third game), Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted), and Nightmare Chica (but technically she has her jumpscare and her cupcake's jumpscare). *Nightmare Freddy is the second nightmare animatronic to have helpers, as he has his miniature counterparts. The first was Nightmare Chica, as she has her cupcake. **However, unlike Nightmare Chica’s cupcake, who can successfully jumpscare the player, the Mini-Freddies just pop up on the bed, and can be fended off by using the flashlight. *Nightmare Freddy appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Freddy Fazbear. ** This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is though it may simply be a stylistic choice on Scott Cawthon's part to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. **Oddly enough, Nightmare Freddy also seems to be missing his signature microphone; the reason for this is unknown. *Nightmare Freddy has two jumpscares, but due to the lack of animations, it will show Nightmare Freddy jumpscaring the player in the middle of the room even if they are either at the doors or the closet. This is also the case for Nightmare Fredbear. **He also seems to grab the player character and lift them up in both of his jumpscares. *Nightmare Freddy appears to be holding up four fingers in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 icon, most likely signifying that it's the fourth game in the series. *Nightmare Freddy's head is somewhat box-like, much like his regular counterpart's appearance in the second game. *Along with Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Freddy doesn't immediately attack the player. *Nightmare Freddy is one of Freddy's counterparts to not carry a microphone. The other being Yenndo. *Nightmare Freddy and Plushtrap are the only nightmare animatronics not to appear at the Left Hall or the Right Hall. *Nightmare Freddy is one of only three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the others being Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Fredbear. **Nightmare Freddy is also one of the nightmare animatronics that wasn't reskinned or replaced for the Halloween Edition, the other being Nightmare Fredbear. ***If Nightmare is counted, then Nightmare Freddy is the only nightmare animatronic that doesn't have another version at all. *When Nightmare Freddy jumpscares the player from the bed, he is kneeling down. *Nightmare Freddy is one of four nightmare animatronics that can pick up the player off of the ground during a jumpscare, the others being Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Fredbear. *Nightmare Freddy will be more active when the "Mad Freddy" challenge is enabled. *Quite similarly to the name "Shadow Freddy," the term "Freddles" is a fan-given name used to refer to the Mini-Freddies as seen in the screenshots for the series' 3rd anniversary. *The Freddles are the only nightmare characters in the game to posses the glossy-black eyes that the original animatronics have. *In Nightmare Freddy's teaser, his pupils didn't glow at all, unlike in-game. Errors *During Nightmare Freddy's Bedroom jumpscare, his eyes appear to roll similar to Phantom Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *While being picked up by Nightmare Freddy during his jumpscare, it is possible to see that the end table next to the bed is invisible. *When the Mini-Freddies are on the bed, they seem to clip through the bed. **The middle Mini-Freddy is also shown clipping through the bed when escaping. *During both jumpscares, Nightmare Freddy's arms are switched. *During the beginning of his bed jumpscare, both of his legs up to his knees clip into the bed before he lunges at the player. Ultimate Custom Night * From the first teaser for Ultimate Custom Night featuring the menu of animatronic characters, while it changes constantly over days, Nightmare Freddy and the Freddles has their own separated mugshots. Both mugshots were later merged into one when the update change for the first teaser was shown. *On April 1st, Scott Cawthon supposedly added Nightmare Freddy's mechanic (along with Foxy and Phone Guy.) However, the mechanic turned out to be an April Fool's Prank, referencing the popular dream theory about Five Nights at Freddy's. The mechanic reads: *Uniquely, in this game, Nightmare Freddy has five Freddles as opposed to the original three Freddles he had in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Nightmare Freddy is one of the only characters that mention "the one you shouldn't have killed". Others being Jack-O-Chica, Mangle, and Withered Chica. *Tim Simmons, Nightmare Freddy's voice actor, was thought to be Freddy Fazbear's voice actor due to his audition for the character on Voices.com. Scott debunked this when he stated on Reddit that he hired Tim for a different part based on his audition for Freddy, this part being Nightmare Freddy.I hired Tim for a different part based on his audition for Freddy. - Reddit Errors * Nightmare Freddy's menu description has an error showing Freddy's original simple name instead of his actual name. References Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear